V-NAND has been identified for use in flash memory applications. Different materials have been identified for use in the V-NAND space, such as poly silicon (as a channel layer), silicon oxide (as a tunneling oxide and blocking oxide), silicon nitride (as a charge trapping layer), and aluminum oxide (as a blocking oxide). For a material to be effective for V-NAND charge trapping layer (CTL), it should have a proper conduction band offset (CBO), as well as the ability to generate traps with deep energy level and reduce thermal emission. The CTL material should also comply with integration flow by having the following characteristics: compatibility with the blocking oxide (BO); high temperature stability; and high step coverage for an aspect ratio greater than 1:50.
As a result, a method for forming a V-NAND device with reliable operating capabilities is desired.